


Totem

by olive_blue_eyes



Series: Andi Mack Things [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, i just felt like trying to write some ambi u feel?, idk mans, this is my second am fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_blue_eyes/pseuds/olive_blue_eyes
Summary: In which Andi and Amber discuss their feelings for Jonah, as well as for one another.





	Totem

_ “If she turns to look back at you, it means she  _ **_likes_ ** _ you. And not  _ **_just_ ** _ as a friend.”  _

 

The words cycled through Amber’s head as she approached the porch of the Mack family. She knocked on the door three times, and was met with quick footsteps pounding towards where she waited. 

 

It creaked open, and she was met with the smiling face of Andi.

 

“Hey.” She said, and offered a faint smile.

 

“Oh. Hey, Amber.” Andi’s faced morphed into an expression Amber couldn’t recognize. Hate? Jealousy? Disappointment? It could have been something else.

 

“Can we talk?”

* * *

 

 

“So...let me get this straight.” Andi was staring off into the distance of the living room, as if rearranging the pieces of something in her mind. 

 

The pair sat together on the couch of Andi’s living room, and had opened a box of pop tarts, dividing the space where they sat.

 

“You broke up with Jonah the first time because you knew he didn’t like you anymore. But  _ then,  _ when I started dating him— briefly— you just pretended to be jealous? What was the point of that?”

 

“Andi,” Amber cut in, rather abruptly. “I wasn’t pretending. I really was jealous of you two.”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have feelings for him anymore.”

 

Amber shook her head. “I don’t know when they ended, though. Or when I started to like someone else.

 

“You like someone else?” Andi pulled another pastry from the box. “Who could you _possibly_ be crushing on when the majority of us don’t like you?” Her eyebrows were raised. Despite their difficulties with each other in the past, she was as curious as ever.

 

“Andi, it’s not one of your friends either.” 

 

Andi shifted in her place on the couch. “Then...who is it?”

 

The blonde girl drew in a deep breath, as if steadying herself. As if all the oxygen she could fit in her lungs would be spent on a single word. 

 

Or two.

 

“It’s you.”

 

“Oh.” Andi blinked, and she said it again.  _ “Oh.” _

 

Amber nodded solemnly, as if this was a serious discussion they were having for some sort of job interview. She looked over to find Andi playing with the hem of her skirt.

 

Not wanting to waste more time in an uncomfortable silence, she got up and had started her walk to the front door, when someone grabbed hold of her wrist.

 

“Wait!” Andi’s voice came from behind her. “Just…hold on a second.” Amber turned around to face her, cheeks still dusted a bright red.

 

She turned and marched up the steps leading to her room, her painted nails buried in the skin of her palms. Amber retook her seat on on the couch.

 

Her head turned toward the stairs when she heard the sound of running for a second time. Andi came barreling down them, holding a carved wooden box in her hands. 

 

“So,” She began, plopping down next to Amber, “I don’t want this to be as weird as I think it might be.” Amber let out a quiet laugh next to her. “But here.”

 

Amber hesitated to open the box, she was almost scared of what she would find on this inside.

 

She found herself wishing she had stayed mean. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to admit her true feelings to people as often as she did now. Maybe then she wouldn’t get hurt all over again.

 

Amber swallowed and opened the box. Inside was the bracelet Andi had made for Jonah all those months ago. It had shining blue beads, and a silver pendant. She took it out with both hands, handling it like it was an ancient artifact.

 

“It was pretty much the only thing in my memory box,” Andi spoke up at last.

 

“But I wanted you to have it. It’s pretty important to me, and it’s a  _ much  _ easier way to express my feelings. I always feel like there’s too many complications going on in my life, so I’m kinda hoping this is simple.”

 

Amber was staring at the bracelet, folding and unfolding it in her hands nervously. “So...what  _ does  _ it mean to you?”

 

“Well,” Andi took in a breath. “When I gave it to Jonah, it meant ‘hey, I like you!’ And when he gave it back it meant I didn’t mean as much to him anymore. Everything kind of went downhill from there. I bet you can take a guess as to why I’d be giving it to you now.”

 

Amber turned and looked Andi straight in the face, blinking slowly. Andi reached out to take her hand, and slipped the bracelet from her grasp. 

 

Amber watched, in a trance, as Andi wrapped the beads around her wrist and tied it together at the ends. 

 

The short-haired girl reached out to push back blonde strands from the other girl’s face. 

 

“Um. Can I…?” Amber breathed, barely above a whisper. Andi could only nod silently, before Amber was leaning in to kiss her.

 

When their lips met, there was a kind of spark there that Andi hadn’t noticed before now. She hadn’t felt it with Walker— or even Jonah. It was different, and she wondered if Amber had felt it too.

 

Amber spoke when she recovered, pulling back. “So, Andi…”

 

Andi nodded, encouraging her to move forward with her words. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend more time with me. Like, as my girlfriend.”

 

Andi couldn’t speak. Amber had stolen all the air from her lungs. 

 

“I’d  _ love _ to spend time with you, you’re my ex’s ex.” She replied after a moment.

 

“What a  _ trope,  _ honestly.” Amber giggled. Andi laughed along with her, her previous nervousness dissolving faster by the second.

 

The pair jumped at the roar of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. Amber looked confused.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Andi sighed and rolled her eyes lightly. “It’s my mom—my real one. She must have gotten off of work early. Why does  _ today  _ have to be Saturday?” She pouted.

 

Rebecca Mack strolled into the apartment with her helmet under her arm. 

 

“What’s she doing here?” She asked, gesturing to the girl on their couch. “I thought you didn’t like her.”

 

Amber cupped her hand by her lips and mouthed  _ “Should I go?”  _ Andi shook her head at this, and turned to smile up at Bex.

 

Andi’s mother continued walking into the kitchen, where she filled a glass with water from the sink.

 

“I’m not even gonna ask. Who  _ knows _ what goes on with your friends when I’m not home.” 

 

Andi felt her face burn at this. “Do you wanna go upstairs?” She asked Amber. She darted her eyes to the woman chugging water in the other room.

 

Amber nodded slowly, and they tiptoed up the stairs to Andi’s bedroom.

* * *

 

They sat on the bed, the curtains wide open, as light streamed into the room.

 

“How are we going to tell them?” Amber spoke up. And tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Your friends.” She clarified. “I mean, I know my brother is dating Cyrus.”

 

Andi waved her hands wildly. “They’ll be fine! They’re amazing people, though I’m sure you know that by now.”

 

“And if there is a problem, I assure you, I’m not really into their  _ boy drama  _ anyways.” Andi said. Amber laughed at this, and took her by the hand.

 

She kissed her a second time, and they laughed together until the sun set.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- please validate me, leave comments; or at the very least kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> \- this is only my second am fic but ive been in the fandom for two years LMAO
> 
> \- i MIGHT continue this. if anyone wants me to lol!
> 
> -my tumblr is @tj-and-cyrus 
> 
> \- love yall and i’ll be back with more andi mack (angst edition) soon ;D


End file.
